the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibuna
Sibuna Sibuna is a student organization formed by members of Anubis House. It's name is Anubis spelled backwards, most likely honoring the house. The group is dedicated to figuring out the conspiracy by looking for clues around the house, and performing night time "operations" of sneaking out and exploring the house. Their main enemy is the teachers who attempt to catch and stop them from figuring out the conspiracy. So far, Sibuna has been fairly successful at accomplishing this, gaining new clues, exploring most of the house, and discovering the Elixir of Life. However, with Alfie poisoned by the Elixir by mistake, Nina can't take it anymore and leaves the group. (See House of Identity / House of Emergency for more information). Nina rejoins Sibuna again when she solves a clue. The group continues to find new clues and a new member, Alfie, joins them. When Victor starts to discover that they have puzzle pieces, they split the pieces between them. Jerome then steals Alfie's piece and Alfie gets in trouble with the rest of the gang. Later, they steal the piece back and Jerome joins Sibuna for protection. It's assumed that he officially joined Sibuna, but what item he burned is still unknown. thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis ● Sibuna ● All The Right Moves Rituals and Activities Simply put, Sibuna is an organization of students dedicated to solving the conspiracy of the House of Anubis. Currently there are six members: Amber, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome. Each one is extremely devoted to one another, solving the mysteries and finding clues. As part of an initiation ritual devised by Amber, each member has to give up a precious item they hold dear and burn it. Amber gave up her best picture of herself, Fabian gave his signed copy of his favorite book, Nina gave her lucky charm, and Alfie gave his jesters hat. Patricia has joined to figure out what has happened to Joy, however, she did not have to burn an item of hers. Jerome also did not burn one of his items. The club identifies each other with their right hand covering their right eye and saying "Sibuna." The rituals and some meetings take place at the burnt elm tree in the woods. Members *Amber Millington (founding member) *Nina Martin (founding member) *Fabian Rutter (founding member) *Patricia Williamson *Alfie Lewis *Jerome Clarke These are the members in order of joining Allies Sarah (though they cannot ask her for help anymore because she passed away) Ade Rutter Enemies 'Members of the Secret Society:' Victor Mr. Eric Sweet Mrs. Daphne Andrews Mr. Jason Winkler Sergeant Roebuck Mr. Frederick Mercer Nurse Delia 'Other:' Rufus Zeno Sibuna Gallery Alfie3.jpg Sibuna2.jpg Patricia10.jpg sibuna1.jpg Amber5.jpg Famber9.jpg Sibuna Fire Ceremony.png 148px-Fabian pledges.png 172px-Amber Pledging.png 185px-Nina Pledges.png The clue opens up.png 113px-Tube cylander thing.png sibuna3.jpg House of Anubis - 54 033_0001.jpg Ankh6 3.png Ankh7.png Ankh6 3.png Famber9.jpg Head cheast.gif House of Anubis - 54 033 0001.jpg Sibuna1.jpg Sibuna3.jpg Sibuna Fire Ceremony.png NINA!!!!.jpg Sibuna (Nin,Fabian,Amber,and Patricia.jpg House of Time House of Aliens.jpg Sibuna (amber).jpg 185px-Namber16.jpg Sibuna Meeting.jpg House of Stars House of Harsh.jpg half of sibuna.jpg HoSHoF6.jpg HoSHoF3.jpg HoSHoF2.jpg HoCHoN7.jpg HoKHoC5.jpg HoKHoC3.jpg HoKHoC2.jpg Sibuna rules in the anubis.jpg Patricia W,Alfie L, Jerome C.jpg House of Anubis Sibuna!.jpg Sibuan is a patricia.jpg tumblr_lhwnvy02S71qhod15o1_500.png HoSHoH17.jpg HoSHoH13.jpg 185px-HoTHoA7.jpg Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Females Category:Males Category:Galleries